Tempted
by ZivaLover123
Summary: Tony needs to tell her something important. Deals with Tonys bucket list. I am not a native speaker please excuse if there are some mistakes. R
1. Break the rule

**Tempted**

Tony sat alone at his place. After wok he wanted to watch a film, but soon he lost interest in it. His mind began to wander until

his thoughts stopped, where they often stopped these days. His bucket list. Two points on it to be exact, the points which had

something to do with each other, they were about the same person… her.

Lately he could not seem to think of anything else, he needed to talk to her as soon as possible. Tonight would be best, he

could visit her right now, but it was Friday, they had the next two days off, she could be with someone, or she decided to go on

a spontaneous weekend trip. But if that would be true, why would she have waited for him, so they could walk out together

earlier at work? They had to do paperwork, she finished about an hour before him, he could tell, because she had not typed

anything since she finished. He knew she would not admit it if he asked her so he chose to ignore it.

She was probably sitting on her couch, reading a book since she still had no TV, something he would never understand.

He could not remember, when he chose to go over to her place, suddenly he found himself in front of the door to her

apartment. He knocked. A few moments later she opened the door, looking surprised to see him there. But she led him in

anyway. Her apartment had not changed since the last time he saw it, but he was still surprised how it looked, it was plain but

jet feminine, just like her. She led him to her living-room; he was not surprised to see a book lying on the table in front of her

couch, right next to a glass of red wine. He sat down on her couch, she sat down beside him.

"Why did you come over, Tony?" she asked.

"I was thinking about my bucket list and realized that I have to cross a few points off." Tony answered.

"These points have to do with me?"

"Yes, well you know … I… um…"

"You what? Just spit it, usually you are not a man who doesn't know what to say!"

"I… You know, you are beautiful, you deserve happiness and love and every time you have a new boyfriend I go crazy because

I am jealous. I want you to be happy, that is why I came, I want you to know, that no matter what you do, or who you are

with, I want you to be happy, I want to see you smile, hear you laugh. I want to keep you from save. And I want you to know

that I… I love you. You are a great woman, and I will still want all these things if you don't return my feelings, I just thought

you should know that."

"Tony … you… you love me? I…but… what about rule twelve? What about Gibbs? I mean I love you too, I loved you for a very

long time, but … are you sure you want that? Cause once we cross this line, there is no going back."

"I know I that is what I want, I want you. Well think of Gibbs and rule twelve when we have to face it. Right now we have the

whole weekend to ourselves."

Suddenly his lips were locked to hers. The kiss was gentle at first but it got more and more passionate. Not wanting to break

the kiss he got up and carried her with him to her bedroom, where they got lost in each other, only knowing each other's name

when they reached their heights. They stayed at her apartment for the whole weekend, only wanting to be with each other, not

thinking what would happen when they would have face Gibbs and his rule. They knew they would figure something out.


	2. Consequences

It was Monday, they woke up by the sound of her alarm clock, both of them where quietly looking at each other thinking one thing: GIBBS!  
They were afraid what would Gibbs say? They knew they had to tell him, he would know anyway and he would get at them for not telling him. They could only hope Gibbs was in a good mood today. With that they got up, Tony had to drive home to get fresh clothing and they had to be on time today otherwise be Gibbs would be mad before they even told him, they broke his rule.  
Ziva arrived at work first, since she did not have to drive to Tony's place and because of her driving.  
Gibbs arrived short after her, telling her that McGee called in sick with the flu. Then Tony arrived.  
He greeted Gibbs and Ziva. Tony and Ziva exchanged a few looks, which did not go unnoticed by Gibbs.  
"Dinozzo, David conference room", he said and went to the elevator, Ziva and Tony followed.  
"What happened?" Gibbs asked once he stopped the elevator.  
"Um… well… we kind of… um…" Tony started  
"Spit it Dinozzo! " Gibbs jelled.  
"Um … We broke one of your rules… Gibbs." he said.  
"Number twelve", Ziva added.  
"Well congratulations you two, took you quite some time to get there." Gibbs said before he head slapped them.  
"You are not mad?" Tony asked.  
"No, seen it coming for a long time, just keep it out of the office. And Dinozzo if you hurt her you will regret it."  
With that Gibbs started the elevator again and stepped out with a smile on his face.

_Tell me if I should continue this._

_**Please Review**_


End file.
